


Random Au Oneshots

by Royal_Of_Horror



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: (sorry if it bothers you), Angst, Ash is always semi possessed by a demon, Ash knows, Ashley is The Mom friend, Badass Commando Zoey, Badass Gwen (TD), Badass Zoey (TD), Besides Travis's dad, Chapter 4 and 5 don't exist, Chef is a Serial Killer, Chris is a psychopath, Commando Zoey is called Camo, Comment it below, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender neutral bby, How to funeral?, I don't know why Commando Zoey doesn't have any works, I love her, I named them Hyacinth, I update the tags as I hit a certain fandom, I'll reply when I have spare time and do it, I. Hate. Him., If you want a certain Character and scenario, Kenneth Phelps Bashing, Larry is best bro, Larry is chaotic good, M/M, Mal Bashing (TD), Mentions of Rape, Mike & Zoey has D.I.D., Most oneshot wil have multiple parts as I like to upload frequently, Multi, Murder, No Smut, Sad Sal Fisher, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Sal and Ash are Platonic Soulmates, Sal fisher and Ashley Campbell Don't date, Sal hates showing his emotions, Sal is insomniac, Sal won't go to prison yet..., Sarcasm, She can tell even with the mask on, She's Amazing, Soft Sal Fisher, Some character bashing, They're all Badass people, Todd is a Nerd., Travis is Guilty, Use of Shock Collars, Why isn't Commando Zoey a tag, Zoey and Gwen are Best Friends, come on guys, if I don't know the fandom I'll have to put it on delay, okay so that glitchy thing Sal was in Chap. 5, some character death, that Ashley right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Of_Horror/pseuds/Royal_Of_Horror
Summary: Just a Random oneshot book, I'll be adding Fandoms as I post. The most recent 5 chapter will be listed.Chapter 1 - Commando Zoey pt. 1Chapter 2 - Ashley Campbell S.F. pt. 1Chapter 3 -Chapter 4 -Chapter 5 -
Kudos: 1





	1. Commando Zoey pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basic info of Au. Wawanakwa is the same island as Pahkitew, Chris had just changed the name and got rid of everything from the island to make it seem different. Personalities may be different like Zoey who while still kind and caring but also shows a display of cunning and sly attitude. Mike/Zoey probably won’t be the relationship that I’m focusing on as I don’t know how to write them and while I’m rewatching the series I heavily dislike the relationship though you don’t have to worry about relationships being the main focus, I’ll probably tag any future ship that there might be. The other camper had been referred to but I don’t really know how to write them and I made up the basics of this Au with listening to The Theorizer so it’s much more dark and twisted then I normally come up with (Besides from ideas that mainly revolve around Cannibalism {Little Nightmares}). Also for this Au, all the newbies are referred to by nicknames that I came up with.  
> ~~~~~  
> Crazy Dude is Max.  
> Snow White Herself is Ella  
> Zombie Master is Shawn  
> Gymnastic Girl/Athlete 101 is Sky  
> Calculator/Murder Mystery is Scarlett  
> Fake Girlfriend Where? Is Rodney  
> Queen Peach Summer Fling is Sugar  
> Mclean 2.0 is Topher  
> Beatbox is Beardo  
> Thing 1 is Amy  
> Thing 2 is Samey/Sammy  
> Average Dude~Electra Boogaloo is Dave  
> Spelltastic Larping is Leonard  
> Tree Queen/Animal Whisper is Jasmine

Zoey woke up in her bed at her ‘home’ to have to quieten the yelling in her mind and taking the moment to sort through her dreams and thoughts. The birds chirping though the morning on the mutetagous island, waking up some of the early risers. Soft exhales of breath moved through the room, casting her eyes from roommate to roommate Zoey moves carefully though the room to the door. She would prefer to go through the window as the door squeaks, but someone as a prank had glued it shut. Opening the door as quietly and quickly as possible, she slipped out the room and closed the door shut behind her. It was almost always impossible to get this quiet of a morning and with the sun barely rising up from the ocean. Her always fierce, cold, harsh persona wanted her to move, to escape, to get free from this hellhole they were trapped in. Zoey and Camo always had different approaches towards situations, and because of these approaches nobody wanted to be her friend and her parents were always watching their ‘special’ child to have another one. Maybe Zoey shouldn’t have submitted an audition tape for the show, she wouldn't have ended in this position if she didn’t. Camo always loved reminding her of that fact. Now they’re stuck on a mutant island with a psychopath, and what seems like a serial killer…  _ Fun _ . 

Moving off the porch of one of the girls cabin, and walking down the well worn path she carved out after walking there every morning. Heading through the woods, and to the smaller clift side behind her cabin, safely away from the prying eyes of Chris Mclean. A short jog east of her spot would be the clift Chef had pushed her off with his spicy pasta gun, and the only time she had let Camo out, even if she had let her stay out for awhile it was still a pain whenever, when Scott or Cameron would look at her like she’s a dormant volcano. Well not Scott, she hates him but Cameron’s her friend and she despises that he looks at her like that. 

She knows that Chris won’t have any challenges for the old groups as he collected what seems like a fresh batch of newbies. He called the island that they all resided on  Pahkitew island, which is him just rebranding the old island so he doesn’t get sued. She can already see what the poor unlucky fools had realized they signed up to something crazy and they want to leave as soon as possible as they saw they have to escape from Chef while doing some ridiculous task. 

“Watching the  _ happy _ campers Zoey?” Gwen spoke from behind her. Gwen, her friend, the person who she helped after they had a panic attack, the person who is so much nicer and kinder than half the campers in the hellhole, the one who stuck with her until the end and passed that to now. 

“Heh, yeah some of them look done and it’s the first challenge… I wonder how they would feel after they learn they’re stuck here.” Zoey muttered, keeping her eyes on the newbies as she felt Gwen settled beside her and leaned on her. 

“And everyone calls me the  _ depressed emo _ one out of the two of us.” Snarked her lovely friend who always has a way with sass and dry tones. 

Zoey shifting to look Gwen in the eyes better, “ _ You are _ the emo one out of the two of us”

“You didn’t deny the depressed part.”

“I mean aren’t we all.” Yeah the more Zoey thought about it the more she seemed pleased and a bit upset at her answer, they all were depressed just in different stages of it though she hasn’t seen anyone hurt themselves in any way but she can all see the way the others carry themselves when they think no one is looking. Even though she held herself together in front of everybody, mostly everyone at camp is piranhas and are always lungeing for any signs of weakness. A small chuckle disrupted her train of thought but no words came with. Confirming what she thought was true. 

“Who do you think will be the _ victor _ for this season, I personally think it’ll be the crazy dude.” Commented Gwen from Zoey’s shoulder.

“Really the crazy dude, you have that much faith for someone who will probably trip over their own feet,” Zoey raised her eyebrow at Gwen continuing “it could be snow white herself for all we know.”

“Is that your answer, Snow White herself.” 

“Eh, it between her and the dude that could be heard screaming about the zombie apocalypse.”

“So what i'm hearing is that you have zero faith in this group.” Gwen backhandly commented.

“Yep, I thought they were going to end after All Stars, but here we are.” A tired sign escapes from Zoey as her head wanders to the thought that she tends to stay away, many are just questioning what will happen to them after all this? Will they be allowed to leave or will they die here? Will the toxic effect everyone in different ways? Should she worry that she and Cameron will probably be the first infected besides Dakoda? Why are they kept here? And what’s stopping her from going down to the new batch and messing with them? Well that last question can be answered easily, punishment and the shock collar that she wore during one of her challenges that she can’t take off. She rather not get shocked or punished for disobeying the rules, even if she can find loopholes easily she rather not risk the chance of getting hurt. She rather not, she knows that Camo or Commando Zoey as everybody knows her as is always ready to shoot Chris and Chef with an arrow, she just rather not fail and get off worse than what she has carefully planned for escape.

From what she can see it seems the newbies aren’t getting any cabins this season and will have to make their own, which seems a bit extensive. As Zoey continues to watch on, Gwen has excused herself to go back to the group. It’s really laughable how unbalanced the teams are this season. The gymnastic girl looks so put up with her team, and their ‘unique’ set of skills. 


	2. Ashley Campbell S.F. pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ashley dies at 16 over summer break? How would the others deal with it? Let's find out.

**_Local Teen Found Dead in Janitor Closet_ **

_Local Teen Ashley Campbell Found Dead at Nockfell High School. Over spring break several kids (Sal Fisher, Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison) had reported her missing, though uncovering some shocking truth neither her father nor younger brother hadn’t called about her missing with the exact quote from her father “Ashley has been hanging out with some of her delinquent friends so often that we didn’t notice that she hasn’t even home.” On Monday when the Janitor had entered he said he noticed the slightly creepy atmosphere of the building, and as he got closer to his closet he noticed the slight smell of something rotting. When he opened the door he described it as ‘Something from a horror film, her body was slouch at an angle that seemed unnatural, her hair hung over her eyes, and in her grip was her camera that she held dearly to.” he said he called the police after his brain caught up to his body he explained to the police that there’s a dead body that needs to be picked up. When the doctors had discovered the cause of death they describe it as catastrophic damage that even if it didn’t kill her instantly she would have died after an hour. Her spine was broken and bent that had made her slouch in that unnatural position, She also had her skull banged in from behind. Once they looked closer they noticed a small amount of swelling around the wrist and neck, and what seemed to be electrical burns. The body hasn’t begun the decaying process but they average her death time to be somewhere between 12 hours and 3 days. Given that her friends hadn’t seen her for 30 days before she was announced dead and doctors say at most she’s 3 days in, Ashley Campbell was missing 27 days before she died. If anyone had seen her out on town during the 27 days please contact *** *** ****._

_**3rd Pov.** _

Sal read the same article he read a thousand times the last week, he was in shock when Larry came bursting through his apartment door with Todd on his toes, both had grim expression on their faces and Todd looked like he was crying when Larry had shoved the newspaper in his face and had told him to read. The title had made him think the cult was gathering sacrifices again, but as he read the next line his eyes caught the name and as he read that line over and over again. He looked at his friends with a desperate look in his eyes even though they can’t see them. Todd just told him to continue reading, seeming on the verge of a breakdown. After he finished reading, Sal felt like he could’ve done more than just report her missing when she didn’t come to the apartment when they knew she wasn’t home.

And now that he looked back on the day he felt empty, no secret half smiles when their friends did something stupid and embrassing, no disgusted glances when they seem Chug eat the bologna made from human flesh. No late night calls that he got when she thought of something that led them both into an external crisis at 3am. He missed her, they always jokingly called themselves platonic soulmates, now part of his soul felt missing. He couldn’t even find her ghost like he could with the deceased. Now a week after the day she was found, he was going to her funeral even if he hated them he’ll be there to say goodbye to his best friend and platonic soulmate. Dressed in his best suit, even if he would prefer to wear his black dress that Ash got him, he was reminded that he might not be allowed to enter the funeral area without wearing his suit. Larry and Todd were waiting for him at the main entrance of the apartments, both wearing black suits, for ties Larry had a red and Todd was wearing a blue, while Sal wore a purple one knowing that purple was her favorite color. The funeral went about as expected but as Sal casted his eyes scanning around the guest he realized he couldn’t spot Ash’s family, everyone here was people she managed to befriend or neighbors that lived around her. Even Travis was here looking guilty at the closed coffin that soon would be buried under the dirt. Not once did he notice the staticy shifting form of Ashley standing beside him, a soft sad smile directed at him, or the glistening eyes that held tears as she watched her friends fall apart.

Sometimes Ash knows she should move on, she had multiple times told to leave by both Light and Dark. She knows only when she moves on she’ll stay a singular form instead of the glitchy mass of tragic events, that she shouldn’t held onto and forever shaped her personality, when she was 6, she had trusted her uncle who her father appointed to take her to the park but had raped her when she got far enough away from her house, she hadn’t understood what that meant back then but all she knew was she should stay away from him and whenever her father had told her, he could get her uncle to bring her somewhere she wanted to got she would always say ‘she doesn’t want to anymore’ the curious glances her father would send her after she denied would always confuse him but he never said anything about it. When she was 10 her mother died to a mugger out in the city, right in front of her eyes the police, never arrested the mugger, and Ash never felt more powerless when she saw her mother fall to the ground with a knife in her throat. She didn’t know where she was as her mother wanted to explore more of New York during their vacation, Ash doesn’t remember the exact amount of time she spent clutching her mother’s hand in an alleyway before the police came but it was long enough for her to never forget the smell of death. When she was 13, she met a demon for the first time, the demon wasn’t like the demon Sal described. Ash could clearly see a more human like shape but it seem black out, and when it turned its head all she saw was two black voids of eyes with a faint glowing purple pupil. It seemed and acted more like a shade then a demon, when it walked to her and touch her arm, while staring in her eyes she never felt as calm as she was in that situation, and as she grew older and made friends she realized that after that encounter she gravitated to the color purple and in stressful situations she was calmer than she expected. And now at 16 when she died she never felt like she was afraid of death, she welcomed it. She just wished it went differently than her walking up in Phelps’ basement chained to the wall, an uncomfortable metal collar attached tightly around her neck. In her last moments when they planned to shatter her spine and skull, she never was in as much pain yet felt at peace with the whole situation in her entire life. 

As Ash stayed on earth with her glitchiness, she does wish her friends would take better care of themselves. She does help when she possibly can, though it is not as much as she would like but it makes her feel better when she’s able to get them to sleep by various means. Whether it’s by setting an alarm on their phones reminding them or carefully putting a couple of sleeping pills -2 or 3- and a glass of water in the peripheral vision, for them to see. When they fall asleep she stills make sure everything is where they need it for the morning, school work in backpacks, Sal’s mask on his bedside table, a hot pot of coffee made for Larry and Lisa, and all of Todd’s experiments and papers on ghost and demons neatly lined up on his desk. She never saw her father or brother around town and their house was completely empty almost like they never lived there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a part of the Dead Teen Murdered Ash story that I have in my mind it's just not enough of a story to make it an seperate book. Everything about of past is what I headcanon and I love the idea of all of the Sally Face gang is broken in a way. The reason Ash personality is portrayed through tragic events was to show that, she was trusting yet got hurt and still trusted other people, she hated the feeling that she got when her mother died so she symphonic towards other people, like Sal. Even though she says she doesn't believe in ghost/demons she still had encounters with them which is the reason why she never said anything because people belittle and harm the ones who see the world like it is. 
> 
> Also sorry if it's a bit graphic for some of you, I tried to capture more of the feelings then the actual experience.


End file.
